


i wanna be the reason you smile like that

by unorthodox_angel_97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorthodox_angel_97/pseuds/unorthodox_angel_97
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Bucky and Sam take over the Avengers and start recruiting new members to join. Along the way, Peter and Bucky start to uncover their feelings for each other while dealing with a new group.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the events of endgame happened, Bucky and Sam have pretty much become the leaders of the Avengers. With Thor being off planet with the Guardians, Captain Marvel helping other planets get back to normal and Strange protecting them in his weird wizard world, the responsibility fell on them.   
Sam fell into the position easily since he was always the voice of reason. What he needed though was someone who could lay down the law when needed and to pick up the slack when he couldn’t, which is where Bucky comes in. 

After Endgame and saving the world, he was given a pardon by most countries since he didn’t have any say in what happened while being brainwashed. Once it was proven the words wouldn’t trigger him anymore, he was voted co-captain by the rest of the team. 

Since the loss of three major players there was now a gap in the once strong team that Bucky and Sam needed to fix. Bucky had taken it upon himself to track down recruits and see if they would be a good fit for the team. So far, he had two big contenders who he was still trying to convince. He had invited them to the compound for the weekend, so he was hoping he’d seal the deal come Monday morning. 

“Hey how’s it going? Anyone worth looking at?” Peter asked Bucky from the door. The younger man leaned up against the frame just watching the older man work. 

“What are you doing over there doll. You know you can come in.”

“I didn’t want to bother you”

“Well what are you doing now then?” he said with a playful smirk. 

This is always how it went between the two of them. Ever since the both lost some of the most important people in their lives, the two had gotten closer. They became each other’s go to when they couldn’t handle the realities of the real world. 

Peter still woke up with nightmares of the planet Titan or watching Tony die. After the first couple of nightmares and having to be woken up by Jarvis, they did some switching of rooms. Normally Bucky had his own floor but once you start spending enough time walking between the two, you make some changes. Now his room was on the other side of Peters floor in case anything happened. 

Peter walked in and sat on the edge of Bucky’s bed while he finished rearranging some paperwork. 

“So what’s going on? You normally don’t come to my room unless you need something.” 

Peter huffed “I resent that comment. I come and see you all the time without actually needing something!”

“Name the last time you did that.” 

Peter scrambled his brain“….Well there was last week when I came over and we talked for hours!” 

“Peter, I had to catch a bug you saw but didn’t want to kill, before we did all of that.” 

“Oh right.” He blushed when he realized Buck was right. 

Bucky got up and walked towards the bed, “You know I’m just yanking your chain though, right?” he responded as he sat and leaned against the headboard. 

“How about I help you with something this time then?” Peter said hopefully. “I could help with this weekend.” 

“Its cute how you think you already weren’t helping me this weekend” 

Peter had the audacity to look shocked. As if he wouldn’t be right next to Bucky when they gave the tour this weekend.   
“Well now I don’t want to help you!” Peter yelled as he ran towards the door. 

In all honesty, Peter knew his chances of making it out of the room before Bucky could get him were slim, but he still tried. The older brunet was already on the move, managing to take down Peter at the knee. 

“Ahh, help me! He’s trying to kill me!”

Peter could’ve thrown Buck off of him but decided to play along, and who say Peter wanted him off of him. “Oh, shut up you big baby.”   
James rolled of Peter and just laid next to him on the floor. They stayed like that for a while just talking about random nothingness, sometimes not even talking at all. Just enjoying each other’s company. Peter knew he was helping Bucky this weekend, so they didn’t need to discuss it any further.   
It had been some time and the two were still on the floor when the heard footsteps coming from the elevator. Sam arrived at Buck’s door and just looked down at the two. 

“What the hell are you to doing down there” 

“Bucky tried to murder me” Peter replied with such a serious face Bucky couldn’t help but lose it. 

“What are you doing on our floor Birdman? Did you need something?” he said once he was done laughing. 

“I came up here to see if you had finished the files on the new recruits.” Bucky couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he got up and walked to his desk. Sam being the good ol’ boy he was, couldn’t help but take his job to seriously. Buck handed the files and got back on the floor with Peter. Sam didn’t even say anything, just took his files and left. 

Peter laid his head down on Bucky’s thigh as he got comfortable. “We should go to dinner sometime” He said as he ran his hands through Peters curls. The two of them getting dinner together was nothing new so Peter didn’t think much of it. 

“Sure, where you thinking” 

“I was thinking we could drive into the city before the recruits get here. I can bring out my bike and then we can go watch a movie or something.” 

He couldn’t help but blush as he got up to look Bucky eye to eye. “Are you asking me on a date James?” 

Peter was the only person since Natasha that called him James and could get away with it. Sam Had called him that once and ended up with a bruised rib and a hurt ego. 

“I mean yeah if that would be your kind of thing.” 

Peter had never seen Bucky this way. Yeah, they flirted but he’d never seen him so nervous, the man was a former assassin, so asking someone out shouldn’t make him this nervous but here we were. And if Peter was being honest with himself he didn’t think their flirting was serious as much as he wanted it to be though. 

Taking pity on him Peter happily agreed while pulling himself and Bucky off the ground. The look of pure happiness and relief on Buck’s face was enough to make him smile. Peter always wanted to be the reason Bucky smiled like this.


	2. Chapter 2

After some schedule changes, their date was planned for this Friday, which happened to be tonight. That gave Peter three hours to freak out over what he was going to wear. What Peter wasn’t aware of though was Bucky was having similar crisis on his side of the floor. 

Wanda was doing everything in her power to keep Peter from having a nervous breakdown. She had only had to talk him down off the ceiling twice so far, so she counted that as a win. 

“Stop worrying! You two are practically dating already, it’ll be fine.” She told Peter. 

A normal person would’ve gotten whiplash with how fast he whipped his head around to her, but this was Peter we were talking about. “What do you mean were “practically dating”. 

“You two spend most of your days together, he visits you in the lab when you forget to come up for lunch, you sneak him out of boring meetings when he needs it. The man moved to your floor to help take care of you during your nightmares Peter! You are literally a couple minus the sexual stuff, yet.” She quipped back.   
Sitting down on the bed next to her, Peter processed what was just said to him. Is Wanda, right? Have they been in a relationship this entire time and they just didn’t realize it? 

“Oh my god you’re right!” 

The red head just rolled her eyes and laid out on his bed. She started playing on her phone while Peter continued to have a breakdown about what shirt he should wear. 

Meanwhile in Bucky’s room a similar conversation was being had. 

“Sam what the hell am I supposed to do! What if he doesn’t actually wanna go and he’s just being nice? Or what if he hates where I take him?” 

Sam just sat at the Buck’s desk and waited for him to stop talking, which would hopefully be soon.   
“Are you done? Are you done being a dumbass?” 

Bucky stopped rummaging through his closet to look back at the Sam. “What the hell do you mean I’m being a dumbass?” 

Sam rolled his eyes and got up walking over to Buck’s closet. He reached in and grabbed a red Henley and his leather jacket. He laid them out while picking up a pair of dark jeans that paired well. Bucky watched as Sam just made his way around the room. 

Once he was done getting the outfit ready, he turned and faced the other man. “You realize that the kid has had a crush on you for a long time, right?”

Bucky just looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“You two are practically married! You’re telling me you never realized how close you two are with each other? How he hangs onto every word you say like you hung the moon.” 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Buck started to think back to all the times they were together. He always just assumed Peter was being nice. He never thought he would reciprocate his feelings. Now he was even more nervous about the date, since there was a potential that Peter liked him. 

Once Sam was sure that Bucky was done having a crisis, he left him to finish getting ready. On his way to the elevator he ran into Wanda who came from Peters side. “Let me guess you had to help him with his outfit for the date.” 

“That and I had to talk him off the ceiling twice.” She said while laughing. 

“Well it was about time these idiots finally got their head out of their asses and went out.” 

“Hopefully it works out, I don’t know how much longer I can take of their weird mating dance.”  
The ding of the elevator pulled them out of their conversation. Stepping in they each hit the respective floors and were on their way.


End file.
